True Love
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: Ok... Hope i dont give everything away... Kora, a girl from the land of water, comes and understands what Naruto is going through and becomes his first 'true' friend. Will someone stop their happiness? [COMPLETE] parings: sasukesakura narutokora
1. Who?

**Chapter One: Who?**

"Damn you!" said Naruto wiping the blood from his mouth. He was in combat training and fighting one of his cell members, Sasuke. "You'll never become stronger, you DUNCE," Sasuke said walking away. "Dunce, why does everyone call me a Dunce?" Yelled Naruto as he punched the wall. "Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" He screamed with every punch. "Will you stop? You're gonna wind up killing yourself." Said Kora. Naruto stopped mid-punch and turned around. He just stared, fell to ground and said, "Who are you?" "I'm Kora, from the land of the clouds." She said as she flipped her long purple hair. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her. She had a slim build, long purple hair, fire red eyes, and was rather large up top. 'Wow, Screw Sakura, Damn, Could she even be more of a slut? But Shit she's hot.' Naruto thought. Then he turned beat red. When he said she was a slut he meant it. She was wearing a small black halter-top, a leather jacket, and black shorts that hardly covered her ass. Naruto started to drool and Sasuke busted out laughing. Naruto hadn't noticed that Kora had walked up to him. Next thing he knew he was being slapped across the face. "Oww that hurt." "I know what you were thinking; I get that from a lot of guys." Said Kora as she bent down. She touched his face softly. Then she grabbed her Shuriken Holster and walked out of the room. Sasuke was still laughing when he sang, "Naruto and Kora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then-" Sasuke didn't get the chance to finish before Naruto kicked him in the nuts. Sasuke then punched Naruto in the head out of anger and pain. Kora, who was standing right outside the door, started to giggle. She liked Naruto; she had since the first moment she saw him that's why she said to stop punching the wall. If it was any other guy she would have let then get hurt but she saw the person that he wanted to become.


	2. Final Test

**Chapter Two: Final Test**

"Everyone this is your final writing test, If you pass then you get to start working on you nin skills and doing class C/B assignments. If you fail, well you have to start over from the beginning. Ready, Start!" said Kakashi, their Nin teacher that has been prepping them for this test for months. 'Damn, I haven't been paying attention and I have no clue what half of these answers are.' Naruto thought as he was looking to his left. He saw that sitting next to him was non-other than Kora. He blushed and she nodded as if to say, 'You can copy.' At this Naruto blushed even more. Really the only girl that he ever gotten got close to was Sakura but that was because they were in the same cell, and she usually picked on him. And anyway he grew up by himself so he didn't really know how to talk to girls, other than Sakura, that he liked.

"Man, I think I Failed." Said Naruto, trying to lie as best as he could as they were walking out of the exam room. Sakura was walking right up next to Sasuke drooling all over him, and for once he didn't seem to care. 'Wow, Maybe Sasuke is starting to get used to me, or he's starting to have feelings for me too.' Sakura thought with a smile. 'Ok, why do I feel like hugging Sakura? Do I have feelings for her? Well everyone knows she has a major crush on me.' Thought Sasuke with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, anyone want some Ramón? I'll buy." Asked Naruto staring at some people having Ramón. "Sure I have nothing better to do." Said Sakura. Sasuke just nodded. Naruto LOVED Ramon, he acted like if there was no Ramon there was no tomorrow.


	3. Flying Emotions

**Chapter Three: Flying Emotions……….**

"Hey Naruto why don't you ask Kora if she wants to join us." Said Sakura giggling. She flinched, she felt a hand go around to her side, and it was Sasuke! He hadn't even done it consciously. They were still walking down the road. "Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked wishing he would kiss her. He stopped walking and so did she; he spun her around and kissed her. Naruto turned around and just was dumbfounded; he had never seen this side of Sasuke. He had always thought he was a tough guy that kept everything inside. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around pulling out one of his Shuriken. He stopped dead when he saw Kora standing there. "Hey, I thought that was you, um, what are they doing?" asked Kora looking past Naruto. "Um, you got me. We were just heading over to get some Ramon. Would, you like to come with," He said as he turned around and then looked back at her, "Me?" He started to blush as she accepted and she took his hand. Kora asked, "Were they going to go with you?" "Ya but Sasuke did that and now when I think I am just starting to understand him he does that and now I'm back to square one."

They found a booth at 'the Ramón restaurant' and she sat across from him. Her eyes looked softly at him and it made his heart race. 'I wonder if she likes me? I hope she does.' He thought as the Ramon came out. He just started to fidget with it and looked up to see Kora doing the same. "Um, Naruto, Do you like me?" asked Kora with wide bubbly eyes. "Yes, why? Do you like me?" He asked looking up to see her face, he had never admitted his feeling to anyone before so he was praying that she liked him back. "Um, yes, I have since I first saw you that is why I told you to stop punching the wall. If you were Sasuke I would have left you to punch the wall to death." She told him how after living in the land of the clouds for so long after her parents died she had decided to come here where one of her Aunts lived. Naruto could understand not growing up with any parents. She leaned across the table and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He couldn't help but say nervously, "Will you… go out… with me?" She replied excitedly, "Yes!" Naruto sighed in relief and they both started eating their Ramon talking in between bights. When they were finished they walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Unknown to them ('cause they weren't paying attention) Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the sidewalk and Sasuke said, "You know Naruto, Dunces shouldn't go out with such pretty girls-" Sakura slapped him upside the head and then passed out from the heat. The temperature had risen since earlier and she was over heated. Sasuke picked her up and walked off. Naruto shrugged and kept on walking with Kora.


	4. Sasuke's softer side

**Chapter Four: Sasuke's softer side...**

Sakura woke up with Sasuke sitting beside her. She blushed because she was actually in his room! "Are you Ok?" Asked Sasuke looking worried. "Huh, ya what happened?" then she remembered him kissing her and then she passed out from the heat. Sasuke put his arms around Sakura and hugged her, she hugged back and he started to stroke her hair, she rested her head on his shoulder. She loved him and she was glad that he finally loved her too. Awhile-later Sasuke layed next to her on the bed and he fell into a light sleep... still holding her. Sakura looked at him sleeping... he looked so peaceful. Usually he was all up tight but for once she saw him relax... and she was glad that she was the one he relaxed to.


	5. Kora's cell decision

**Chapter Five: Kora's cell decision**

Kora was up in her room brushing her hair when the doorbell rang. She went down the stairs and answered the door. It was Kakashi. She politely invited him in even though she just wanted to be alone for a while. "I had been watching you practice your Nin skills before cell seven entered to train yesterday, and I very impressed on how well you did. Would you like to join? If you do I could probably get you into my cell with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. That is if you want." "I would have to get back to you on that because I'm not sure if I even want to join. I'll tell you tomorrow if I want to join or not. As you may know I am from the land hidden in the mist (land of the clouds) and so really they don't want me here but my Aunt insists because I am an orphan." "Oh ok. Well see ya tomorrow. We'll be at the same place as yesterday." "Ok, see ya." Kakashi walked out the door and Kora sang out loud, "YES! YES! I'M GONNA BE IN CELL SEVEN! I'M GONNA BE IN CELL SEVEN! UH HUH, OH YA!… YES!" She ran up to her room and opened up her closet and then it hit her. "Shit, I only have halter tops and shorts! Oh well." She sat back down and started to brush her hair again. Then she heard her aunt return home. She jumped over the railing, landed on her feet and ran to the kitchen where her aunt, Reona, was fixing Ramon. "Ramon, Ya! I love you Aunt Reona!" Kora said as she danced around the kitchen. Kora was crazy about Ramon but not as bad as Naruto.

Kora was at the training facility early in the morning waiting for cell seven to show up. When Kakashi walked into the room she ran over to him and said, "I've made up my mind, and I want to be a Nin. So what cell would I be in?" Kakashi was surprised at her answer. Yesterday he could have sworn that she would say no but he was wrong. He said, "Well you'll probably be in cell seven because now they have it to where each cell can have up to four team mates plus a elite nin. So I think you'll be in our cell." Kora was screaming on the insides, she was so happy that she could be in the same cell as Naruto. She stayed cool though. She didn't want to go crazy in front of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. She would have to talk to Naruto later though; She didn't want to talk about some things in front of the rest of the cell.

Later….

"Naruto isn't this great? We can be in the same cell!" said Kora as she ran to him and hugged him. At his Naruto blushed and hugged her back. He liked her and then he realized that she was kissing his neck, and it felt good. They walked to her house and she asked him if he wanted to come in. He replied, "Sure! This is where you live?" "Ya I live here with my aunt. Why? Didn't I tell you that?" "Ya I just thought, you would live in a smaller house than this." Naruto said as he blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't messing with him. She opened the Iron Gate that lead to her house and Naruto just followed. They walked into the foyer and Kora walked up stairs to her room. Naruto walked a few steps, stops dead and looks around; it looks like a palace with nice furnishings and expensive looking decorations. Kora had to walk back down the stairs and grab him by the arm. Then he realizes that she wants him go upstairs with her. He followed her up the stairs and down a long hallway to her room. They walked into her room and he was surprised, her room was plainly decorated from the rest of the house. "Wow this is your room? It looks a lot different from the rest of your house." "I know it does… I don't like things to be all decorated and everything." He sat on the edge of her bed and she turned on the PS3 that she owned.


	6. First Training with Kora

**Chapter Six: First training with Kora**

They were all heading to the nearby woods to meet up with Kakashi. Sasuke said, "Why the hell is she coming along… Oww! Sakura that hurt." Sakura had hit him on the back of the head. Kora laughed, she thought it was funny how Sakura was always hitting Sasuke. Naruto sighed. 'At least its Sasuke and not me.' He thought as they reached the clearing with a stream running through the middle of it. "Wow this is beautiful!" said Kora as she looked around the clearing. Kakashi was sitting on a log off to the side and said, "Good you're here, and I see Kora did come. Well we will start practicing! Kora, I will need to access how skilled you are so I know what to start teaching you." "Thank you master Kakashi…" Kora said as she bowed her head. Then she through 4 of her Shuriken at a tree and they all hit at the exact same time, all surrounding Sasuke's head. Sasuke panicked, "What the fuck was that for? You could have killed me-" "But I didn't. Right?" "Ya but that's not the point," He said as he pulled a Shuriken from next to his left ear, "The point is, is that you never target your own teammates unless they turn against you." "Well you really don't want me part of you team… Do you?" Sasuke replied as he was pulling the rest of the Shurikens from around his head, "I never said that, did I?" "No but the way you act around me… that says it all. Usually you are always kept to yourself and everything but since I came here you have been acting very different." "How did you know that? How do you know so much?" "I have my ways." Sasuke frowned. He hated when people got the better side of him. 'I wont let him know that I have a book on all of the Nin from the land of the leaves.' Kora thought as Sasuke handed her Shurikens to her. Sakura was sitting in a tree now and no one had seen her go up there. Sasuke looked around and Sakura made the mistake if giggling. He jumped and landed right beside her. "There you are… Trying to hide from me?" "No I wanted to see how long it took before you realized where I was. But I made the mistake of giggling. Right?" "Yup." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Not realizing she was doing the same thing they hit their heads on each other and Sakura fell backwards. Luckily Kakashi was right under her so she fell on top of him "Oops… sorry Master Kakashi… I lost my balance…" "It's alright nothing broken… I don't think…" "Oh my god I am SO sorry! Will you be o.k.?" "I think so... Ouch! Ok... that hurt..." he said as he tried to move his left arm. "You better see a doc... but before you move you'll need that arm to be put in a splint." Kora said going to go get some sticks. She carefully place the sticks on both side of his arm and used some rope to finish the splint. "There... not the best work but at least you can use your arm a little." All three of them helped Kakashi to his feet and they all walk out of the woods and occasionaly Kakashi would start to fall forwards and they would have to help him regain his balance. They all walked back to the town helping Kakashi. Then they finaly got him medical attention. "What do you think we'll do now until Kakashi is better?" asked Kora. "I'm not sure… probably go see him everyday and see what he wants us to study." Said Sakura "Or… We could just take some well deserved time off…" said Naruto smiling. "Naruto…" Sakura said annoyed.


	7. Kora's 'killing' past

**Chapter Seven: Kora's 'Killing' past**

_A.N. Ok I had to make a reason for Kora to be here so I decided to make this Chappy… Finally I got over the writers block… hope you enjoy … _

"Fuck this… Kakashi-sensi is hurt and we're gonna train… I DON'T THINK SOOOO!" Naruto said as he walked out of the hospital roomy thing. "Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Kora said as she grabbed herShuriken Holster, "I want to come with you…" "B-But why? I mean I am always a pain to those around me and not many people like me… so why should you?" "Because," she said leaning to him and kissing him, "I love you… I have since I met you… I will always be by your side… forever." Naruto had tears forming in his eyes. No one had ever told him that they would be by his side, He always had to do things on his own. "I-I love you too Kora. You have no idea how much I love you… you're the first person to really accept me for who I am…" they passionately kissed and when the kiss broke, they walked to Naruto's house holding hands like a cute couple should.

When they walked into Naruto's house Kora noticed a picture sitting on a small table.

"Is that a picture of your parents?"

"Huh? Oh… Yea… They died a long time ago. Just around the time I was born. I don't remember how they died." Naruto said looking own at the floor. "Well at least you don't know… I do… I'm the reason my parents are dead… the reason I'm here… My mother was the Hokage's daughter and was to marry the 'Valley hidden in the Sand' son. But she married my father instead.

" A few months later and my mom was pregnant with me. Grandfather was pissed and said that if I did anything to piss him off that they would be killed and Me… Banished. A Year ago I started to annoy Grandfather and… as he promised… killed both of my parents in front of me… then banished me… I knew of only one person outside Of the Village that might care for me… And that's my Aunt Reona." Naruto looked at Kora crying. He went over to her and hugged her… stroking her long, soft purple hair as he comforted her.

"Well do you want to know about your parents? We could probably talk to the Hokage and see," Kora said going through Naruto's refrigerator, "And do have anything to eat that's NOT expired?" "I dunno… and… Everything's expired?" "Yea… but I'll get something to eat if you want." Kora said in her sexy little voice. Naruto just melted. He just loved it when she used that voice. It was almost like she was putting him into a trance.


	8. MoonLight Love

**Chapter Eight: Moonlight Love**

A.N.- FYI Sakura and Sasuke are going out... (If they weren't this chappy wouldn't work out) I hope you like and PLZ review! (I just realized that Kora acts REALLY shy… that's gonna have to change… _evil grin_ MWAHAHAHA!

Kora and Sakura were both sitting in the local café having some sodas. "Hey, Sakura?" Kora asked fidgeting with her drink. "Hm?" Said Sakura coming back from her own world. Kora looked up to see Sakura sitting there with her head resting on her hands, "Do you think… that maybe… You, Sasuke, Naruto, and I could go somewhere for… like… a double date?" "MMM, Sure! That's fine by me. We should check with the guys though. Just to make sure they don't have any other plans." Sakura said sitting up.

"Ok! Thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome. If you want you can come to my house after we talk to the guys and get ready."

"Ok! Yea… all I have to wear is halter tops and shorts…"

Later… with the guys…

Sakura and Kora both walked up onto the open field where the two guys were sparing. "Hey guys! Stop fighting and get over here!" yelled Sakura across the field. Naruto and Sasuke ran over and flopped down on the ground, exhausted from fighting each other. "We had an idea to go on a double date tonight, is it ok with you guys?" asked Sakura leaning down and giving Sasuke a hug. "Its fine, I would love to go, the only thing I would have done was beat this dunces ass…" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto. "OH YOUR GONNA PAY!" Naruto said standing up. "NARUTO!" Kora yelled. Naruto blushed and said, "I'll gladly come. I was probably going to stay home tonight." "What time should we all meet and where?" Kora said. "Why not my house, Kora and I will be there so, It might be easier to meet there. Nobody, will be there." Said Sakura. "Sounds great. Think you'll be ready by… oh I don't know… 8 o'clock?" said Sasuke stuffing his hands into his pockets. Sakura and Kora both nodded and headed for Sakura's house.

At Sakura's house…

"So what's you favorite color? Or do you have a certain color you want to wear?" Sakura asked going through her closet. "Well I think my favorite color is obvious, its black but I also like red, and I don't know what color I want to wear…" Kora said looking around Sakura's room, she saw a picture of team 7 before she joined, "Hey Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of Naruto?"

"Well to me… He was really annoying and kinda… scattered brained. You know what I mean. But now since he met you, he's different."

"I see. I noticed that you dont get so mad at him any more."

"Yea, kinda. Here ya go! A red and tight black flaming shirt with black pants... and do you like wearing boots?"

"Yea, sometimes. And I'll go put these on. What are you wearing?"

"This!"

Sakura pulled out a black tight tank-top and a black mini-skirt. "You like?" she said as Kora finished changing. "Yea! And what are we? The biker chicks or something?" kora said and they both laughed. "I guess.. and you look really good in that. Here's the boots. I'm going to go change. I'll be right back" Sakura said heading to her bathroom. "Ok" Kora decided to look outside. The sun was still out but you could tell it was around 6:50. Only an hour before their date. "What do you think?" Asked Sakura as she pranced into the room. She was now wearing knee high black boots. "Great! So do you want to do my hair and I do yours?"

a few minutes before 8...

Kora and Sakura were waiting in Sakura's living room for the boys to arrive. Right at 8 o'clock the door bell rang. "We're coming!" Sakura said as both of them walk to the front door and opened it. Naruto was wearing a orange shirt and blue jeans while Sasuke was wearing a tight black shirt to show off his muscils and blue jeans. "Hi guys." Kora said as she walked out the door. Naruto blushed 'cause Kora looked awsome. 'She looks really good, not like she never looks bad but, I think I like her better dressed like this.' Naruto thought. He started getting reder at the thought of taking off that fame top and see how 'hot' she really was underneath everything. 'Damn it stop being a pervert!' he yelled at himself and finnaly stoped fanticizing. "You look great." said Sasuke taking Sakura's arm. Naruto did the same and the two couples walked off for their romantic date.

They had been walking for about 5 minutes when they came to their favorite restaraunt, that sold more than ramon, and walked in. The boys had made reservations and were seated imediatly even though the place was paced. "Thank you so much guys." Sakura said politly as she sat down. Kora added, "Yes, thank you." "It was no problem" Sasuke and Naruto both said. They all had center-cut steak and diffrent sides. When they were all done they walked out and Naruto said, "That was great! Not as great as ramon but, pretty close." Kora giggled and Naruto smiled. He would do anything to make her laugh and smile. Within a minute they were on top of the tallest hill looking at the stars and moon. "Its so beautiful." Kora said lacing her fingers with naruto. "Not as beautiful as you." He said giving her a small kiss that seemed to last forever. They broke away for a minute before Kora leaned into him and placed her soft lips on his. She slightly opened her mouth to allow him entrence. Their tounges swirlled sround each others. They exchanged smiles before Kora placed her head on his chest. He lightly blushed as he looked at her solf face, then he looked back to watch more of th stars.

Right beside them Sakura had her head on Sasuke's shoulder and they were wispering sofly until Sasuke kissed her lips. "The moon and stars are so beautiful tonight." Sakura said sounding quite sleepy. "I think We're going to head back. We'll see you guys later." Sasuke said standing u with Sakura and putting his arm around her waist. "Swee ya." Nauto called. "Bye." Kora said, then looked right into Naruto's eyes, which were shinning in the reflection of the moon. " I love you so much," She said and they passonatly kissed for the last time before they decided to head to Naruto's apartment.

YAY! i think this is my longest chapter yet! huggles readers and reviewers I hope you guys like!

Oh FYI im starting a new Naruto story. Its going to be called 'As Cold as Ice can Get' or something like that. I hope you will read it. also I have a origional story that I might be posting later.

Im SO sorry its been taking me so long to update, I've been really busy with skool and everything.


	9. The Call

**Chapter Nine: The Call**

AN: FYI this chapter will be different for I will be posting Kora's thoughts/flashbacks in _italic_ and the phone calls in **_italic and bold_** just so ya know and its only for this chappy. Now… on with the story!

Kora rolled over in her bed. She had gotten home late last night and just wanted to sleep, but this annoying ringing kept her up. She finally realized it was her phone. _Goddamn, the LAST thing I wanted to do today was wake up. _She answered the phone, "Hello?"

_**Hello, is Kora Palin there?**_

_Oh god no, not grand father. Why now? _"Hello… Grandfather…" Kora said coldly.

_**You need to come back. We need you!**_

"No you don't! I'm happy here! Every time I become happy you always ruin it! Not this time!" Kora had begun to raise her voice.

_**You will NOT raise your voice at me! You will come back and that's final. If you don't I WILL have Misha come get you. **_

_Why Misha? Goddamn…She's the only one who believed that it wasn't my fault for Mom's death. _"I'll have to talk to the Hokage and see if it's alright with her. I'll call you back in a few days" Kora hung up the phone. _This is all too troubling_ ((no I'm not trying to copy Shikamaru))_… Right when every things going good for me he has to fuck it all up!_ She went upstairs and changed into her normal cloths. Then she grabbed some breakfast and headed to the Hokage's office.

There she heard Tsunade yelling at someone. "I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" Tsunade yelled. Kora sweat-dropped the only one that called Tsunade 'old lady' was Naruto. Kora sighed and knocked on the doors. "Come in AND YOU! GET OUT!" Tsunade said/yelled. The doors flew open and Naruto ran out. Kora was shocked, she had never seen him move so fast. "Oh Kora! Come in, come in." Tsunade said sounding completely different than she did a minute ago. "Um, H-hello ma'am. I need to talk to you about something really important." Kora said not sure how to start. Tsunade told her to sit down. She did and immediately started telling her about the phone call.

When Kora had finished Tsunade was shocked. "Why would he want you back?" she asked. Kora looked down and said, "I don't know and if I'm right, he would do anything to get to me. Even it that means hurting the ones I'm closest to." "I see. So what do you want to do about it?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

"I… don't know… but I think I should go back and see what he wants, but I want guards, who have strict orders to not let me stay there for more than two weeks. I'll tell you this much, he is not to be trusted and ALWAYS keeps his word." Kora said looking between about to kill someone and on the verge of tears. Tsunade nodded and said, "Understood. You are a part of Kohona, even if you were not born here. I trust your judgment." "Thank you ma'am," Kora said standing up and bowing. Tsunade nodded and Kora walked out of the room.

Kora yawned as she was walking back to her house. _Ok, I'm going to go back to sleep and when I wake up yawn I'll take a shower. _She trudged through her front door and almost didn't make it to her bed before she was asleep.

When she woke up it was around four in the afternoon. She drug herself out of bed and into the shower. Yea it was cold, but it jolted her fully awake. As she looked into her broken mirror ((an: She punched it on her tenth birthday and her aunt never replaced it.)) and saw that the scar on her neck from a few years ago had gotten a little smaller.

_Flashback_

"_YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH!" Her grandfather has screamed trying to hit her with a katana. She was 6 and already wanted to die because of the way almost everyone treated her. She luckily rolled out of the way from the deadly sword but it slightly hit her neck leaving a deep wound. She screamed and clutched her neck. "Why grandpa? Why?" She choked between sobs. "Blame your mother and father" he snarled at her. He tried to go at her again but her favorite guardian, Misha, had stepped in front of her and blocked the Katana. "Kora! RUN! Go back to your mom! I'll make sure he stays here." Misha had yelled before Kora ran out of the room into the drowning darkness to find her mom. That's when she heard the scream…_

_End FlashBack_

She hated that memory. It reminded her of why she was in Kohona. Yet, she was kinda glad this all this happened, or she wouldn't have met Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi-sensi. But those few who treated her like a person always got hurt protecting her. She sighed and tied her head-plate loosely around her neck so it covered her scar. She was going to go shopping to get some new cloths. As she walked out of the door she grabbed her coat and sprinted to the town center.

Of all the stores she passed the one that caught her eye was called 'Speed of Sound' ((I'm listening to the song right now. So, sorry.)) and she passed it every once 'n a while. She walked in and it much resembled 'Hot Topicâ'. ((I love this store already!)) She picked out TONS of jeans and T-shirts. She also bought another leather Jacket and spiked bracelets. When she had bought about $400 worth of clothes she decided that was enough.

Once she got home she changed out of her usual clothing and put on a pair of black and blue tripps and a black tank top. She put on the chains and went back out to train.

At the training grounds she was perfecting one of her kekei-genki. A blue orb grew in front of her and started to grow until the clearing was engulfed. Then water filled the inside. If any one had been in there they surly would have drowned. She broke the orb and smirked. She was getting better, mentally and physically. She pulled two kunai out of a pocket and started attacking a shadow clone. Her shadow clones were different from others though, even if you hit them they didn't disappear. She learned this trick right before her parents died.

After she finished training she was going to head to the Ramen shop. She still had to figure out a way so Naruto wouldn't have to go with her to see her Grandfather. _I could always tell him I hate him and to leave me alone, but, I don't want to do that. There has to be another way._ She sighed and ordered a bowl of ramen. She was to leave tomorrow evening, which was not enough time to think of something. She absentmindedly poked her Ramen sill trying to think of another way. Yeah she could tell him not to come but he wouldn't listen, everyone knew that. She hadn't even realized that Kakashi was sitting right next to her. "Kora, are you okay?" Kakashi said ordering himself his own bowl of ramen. Kora softly said, "No. I have to go to my grandfathers tomorrow and I don't want Naruto coming. I mean I know our cell will be one of the ones chosen to protect me." "Yea we are going to be one of your many guards, but as for Naruto, I'm not sure." With that said he grabbed his ramen, paid the man, and poofed away. _Well he wasn't much help._

_ Sorry about all the updates to this chapter…. My computer was being evil and only posting half the chapter… but I fixed it. _

_Next chapter: Good-bye's are forever. _


	10. Goodbyes are forever EdItEd

**Chapter ten: Good-bye's are forever**

_God I can't believe I've almost finished this fanfic. I've kinda grown attached to writing this. Well this will be the last chapter… I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Oh and I do not own the song: The reason by! _

As she was leaving the ramen shop Naruto was coming in. "Hey Kora-" He started to say. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Kora yelled as she ran away, letting a lonely tear fall. '_It was for the best…'_ she thought running. Naruto stood there in utter shock, not knowing what to make of the situation. '_S-she hates me? But… she said she would always be there for me… I-I don't understand'_ He thought as it started to rain. Kora was standing on the top of a building watching her love being broken to pieces. The saddening rain masked her silent tears. This kinda reminded her of her favorite song:

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_So I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you threw_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Going home…

Kora was walking up to the gates of Kohona. Her cell greeted her, including Naruto, and a few ANBU members. Tsunade was there seeing them off, along with most of the village. Her aunt however, was unable to see her off for she was at work. As they left Kora looked back at her only true home. Naruto hadn't even talked to her; it seems what she said had affected him deeply.

When they approached the gates of the valley hidden in the mist, Kora nodded to the two men who were at the gates. They glared at her and opened the gates. "Kora?" Sakura whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why were the guards glaring at you?"

"They think I am the one who killed my parents"

Sakura was speechless. '_It's changed since I've been here. The air seems so much… darker…' K_ora thought as they neared the Hokage tower.

Kora slowly opened the doors and walked down the dark corridors until she came to the familiar room, Guarded by 2 kunoichi's. One glared at her and the other smiled sweetly. "who was the one that smiled?" asked Naruto, finally speaking. "Well... she's... an old friend, Misha. She saved me when I was younger." Kora said softly. Then after a few minutes that could have been mistaken as an eternity, Kora coldly spoke, "I'm here Grandfather…" An elderly man rose and walked over to Kora. Hitting her in the stomach he said, "Good, you came… now I can have you take over the Leaf village." "You want me to do what!" Kora said backing up. "Take over the leaf village. Any place _you_ call home has to be weak" he said with an evil laugh. " I wont let you do that!" Kora screamed. "Well, you have no choice you worthless brat." His words echoed through out the room. Kora turned around when she heard someone enter the room. Misha mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." Kora nodded and turned back to her grandfather.

"T-take over Kohona?" questioned Sakura. From the shadows ninjas came out and took out every ANBU member but Kakashi. "Now you get to watch as everyone close to you gets killed… starting with the blonde one! Aren't you so lucky?" Her grandfather evilly laughed (again). "NO!" Kora screamed running in front of Naruto, "I won't let you hurt him!" She pulled out a kunai and guarded Naruto.

"Fine. I'll kill you instead… I've been wanting to do this since your _mother_ gave birth to you!" He said starting to use his most powerful attack, spirit control. (a.n. That's where he can control what a person does, its kinda like Ino's but he doesn't need to leave his body.) "DAMN IT! Kakashi-sensi! Get everyone out of here!" Kora screamed summoning all of her chakra into a light purple ball, "Naruto… I love you!" Kora flung the chakra ball toward her grandfather. Everyone was still running when Naruto looked back. The ball exploded causing the room to explode right behind them. Threw the explosion Kora's voice could be heard, "Naruto I love you! Don't let my death stop you from being happy. Be happy… for me…" "KORA!" Naruto screamed. Her screams were blood curdling and were sickening to hear. Naruto looked back at the room and Kora's death place. The walls were covered in crimson blood. None that seemed to be Kora's. Her grandfather's body, or at least his head, was on the other side of the room, wearing a shocked expression. She though layed lifeless on the floor, her face as pale as it possibly could get. Naruto turned around and ran over to Kora, followed by the rest of cell 7, sobbing uncontrollably.

1 year later

"Today is to remember our friend and our loved one Kora Palin who died to save everyone close to her. She is known as a hero, and a friend. She came to this village as a stranger but left this world in order to save this village. Kora, we will never forget you." Tsunade was making a speech in memory of Kora. Everyone had tears in their eyes for no one had known what the future held for the once smiling kunoichi. Everyone was laying flowers on the K.I.A. memorial and her grave. The last ones to leave her grave were cell seven. Everyone, including the once cold Uchiha, was crying. Naruto was crying the hardest of all. She had risked her life to save his and to save the village. He felt as if it was his fault she was dead. Even though a year had passed since that day, Naruto had never been the same. He hardly ever smiled and was always found at her grave. He stop training and abandoned his dream of becoming Hokage. It was as if when Kora died, Naruto died too. She was the only one that had ever loved him. And because of this, he could never be truly happy again.

'_Naruto I love you! Don't let my death stop you from being happy. Be happy… for me…'_

Kora's final words still rang in Naruto's head. Even when the rest of his cell left and it started to rain, like the day she said she hated him, he stayed at her grave. "I… love you… Kora…" He choked between sobs. He could have sworn that he saw her floating in front of him, in a long white gown. She softly said, "Me too..." as she flew into the crying sky.

ThE eNd

_I hope everyone liked this… Thanks to ino and Forbiden Emotions for remind em about Ino's jutsu thing. I was havinga blond day and thought it was something else. For those who don't know K.I.A. stands foe Killed In Action. Well… now I can put my full attention on 'As Cold as Ice can Get' but… I think this will always be my favorite story. Please review and tell me what you think… thanks. Buh byes… _


End file.
